Roomies?
by foxlover98
Summary: Annabeth finally made it out of Goode High School. Now, she's attending college with her two best friends and she couldn't be happier. The only problem is that the dorms are coed, and she's stuck from the flirty jock from high school, Percy Jackson. How long can she take his antics and perverted attitude? Will he make his way into her heart? *Rated T for language/mature subjects
1. New Roommates

**Hello Readers! So, I know I've been gone for a long time but I'm back. The thing is I lost inspiration for The Race For Cat Valentine, but if you guys really want me to continue it I will, just leave a review here or on the story asking for me to continue! Anyways, I've been really interested in Percy Jackson lately, so I thought I would start a percabeth fanfic! Please review and comment! **

* * *

"Here you go hun, your room key and schedule. It says here you're in room 29B, and it looks like your roommate has arrived!" Spoke the woman at the front desk.

I faked a smile, inwardly gagging at her peppiness, and lugged my suitcases into the nearest elevator.

My name is Annabeth Chase, I'm a freshman, and I attend McCalver College. I couldn't wait to start here and finally get away from Goode High. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't terrible there or anything, it's just that I needed a new environment, a breath of fresh air.

The only thing about this college is that some boys and girls share a dorm room. I prayed to the gods that I would be with a girl, I already have two brothers at home, I'm DONE rooming with boys.

Luckily for me my best friends Thalia Grace and Silena Beauregard attend this college too, so I couldn't wait to see them.

I finally stepped out of the stuffy elevator and stomped down the hallway, eager to find 29B. "Here it is!" I exclaimed to myself, as I knocked on the door. I heard grumbling and stumbling as someone slowly approached the door. "Please don't be a boy, please don't be a boy." I chanted.

The door swung open to reveal the most annoying, cocky, and perverted person I know. Percy Jackson. Now let me tell you a little about Percy, he and I attended high school together and he annoyed me to know end. Everyday, he would hit on me, even though I wasn't in his friend group. Thalia tried so many times to tell him off, but he kept coming back. I didn't understand why he liked me so much though. I mean I guess I'm not ugly, but I wasn't as popular as him. He could pretty much get any girl he wanted, except for me of course.

In the end, he and his stupid wingman Nico made high school a living hell for me and Thalia.. I snapped back to reality as he put on a stupid seductive look and said, "Annabeth Chase! Never thought I would see you again! Well it looks like we're roomies, I can't wait to get to know you better." He winked.

I groaned and started wheeling my suitcase away to find a new roommate, but I was yanked inside. "Not so fast Wise Girl. You'll learn to love me, and I already love you." He said, wiggling his eyebrows. "First Seaweed Brain, stop with the feeble attempts at seducing me. Secondly, if you so much as step once centimeter out of line, I will kick you out of this room before you can blink." I spoke sternly. He put his hands up in surrender and said, "Your room is right there, but if you get lonely at night, don't be afraid to stop by mine." I slapped his arm, and briskly walked away ready to settle into my room.

* * *

****Leave a review! :)**


	2. Moving In

**Here's the second chapter! Please feel free to leave ideas and reviews! I'm always open for suggestions! **

* * *

I looked around around at my room, and noticed the bleak grey walls, the boring bedsheets, and the scratched floor.

"This room needs a little life." I thought, taking out my electric blue bedding. I threw them out onto my bed, and set up my sea-green pillows. I realized that they were the same color as Percy's eyes, his beautiful, sparkling...No, I'm not going to fall for that ignorant jackass. Next, I took out my posters of my favorite bands, and thumbtacked them all over the wall till the grey disappeared. Finally, I took out all my clothes and stuffed them into the old dresser. Pleased with my work, I walked into my living room and sent a group text to Silena and Thalia.

_"Hey girls, who are your roommates? I'm stuck with Jerksy Jackson, ugh." xoxo-A_

_"Nico is my roommate...BUT THAT'S STILL NOT AS BAD AS YOURS! HAHAHA!" ***Thalia_

_"OMG, Clarisse is my roommate! She's so nice, already she punched some creep in the face for looking at my butt! I'm so happy!" xx- Silena_

_"Are you serious? Clarrise La Rue? She's the biggest bitch I've ever met!" ***Thalia_

_"Hahaha, shut up Thalia, we all know you secretly loveeee your roomate." xoxo-A_

Suddenly, I heard a chuckle from behind me and swirled around to find Seaweed Brain staring over my shoulder reading my texts.

"PERCY! Stop being so nosy! Should I get a bell to attach to your neck so I can hear you coming?" I exclaimed.

"Lighten up, Wise Girl. I'm going out to see my friends anyway, catch you later hotstuff." He winked and me and sprinted out of the room before I had the chance to punch him.

I grumbled and looked back at my phone.

_"So, do you girls want to meet up? I really want to look around the campus, you know, to find all the cute boys ;) ." xx Silena_

_"Of course you do Silena, but I'm up for it. I already kicked Nico's butt for breaking my hairbrush, so he'll be out for a couple hours." ***Thalia_

_"Sure, meet you at the oak tree in 5." xoxo-A_

Stuffing my phone in my pocket, I changed out of my clothes, and into a purple tanktop, dark blue shorts, and my old white Vans. Smiling at my reflecting, I ran out of the room, ready to look at my new home for the next 4 years.


	3. Awkward Bathroom Encounters

**Helloooooo readers! I'm so happy about the amount of readers and all of your lovely reviews! I'm sorry about the shortness of the first two chapters, but this one is muchhh longer! Also, I can't ****guarantee that I will update everyday, but so far I've been lucky! Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"EEP!" screeched Silena as soon as I found Thalia and her. She tackled me into a hug and Thalia dragged her off…after she laughed her ass off for a good 5 minutes.

"OMG! I can't wait to meet all these new people! Are you guys going to the party tonight? I'm probably going to wear…" Silena babbled on but I stopped listening, thanks to my ADD.

Looking around I noticed all these new people, but I was amazed at how many people from Goode High were here. Let me tell you though, I already had these people labeled. Connor and Travis Stoll- stupid jocks, Grover Underwood- environmentalist who received his popularity from Percy, Rachel Elizabeth Dare- annoying but I could tolerate her, Drew Tanaka- biggest slut I've ever known, I could go on and on but those are the people who REALLY stand out to me.

"Annabeth. Annabeth. ANNABETH CHASE!" Thalia punched my arm to get my attention.

"OW! What?" I yelled, rubbing my newly bruised arm.

"Are you going to the Stolls party tonight?" Silena asked.

"Yeah, except where is it?" I asked. Surely they couldn't be having it in a cramped dorm…right?

"There is this awesome abandoned warehouse a couple of miles from here, the only problem is you need to drive there. Silena and I are already getting a ride from Nico, but he doesn't have any seats left, so.." Thalia trailed off.

"Gee thanks guys, but don't worry about it I'll find a ride."

"Good! I have to go back to my dorm now, I want to make a good first impression!" Silena spoke, jumping excitedly.

"Down girl down, see you there Annie." Thalia said, dragging Silena behind her.

"DON'T CALL ME ANNIE!" I shouted, as some people turned to give me a funny look. I chuckled nervously and walked back to my dorm.

* * *

I shuffled through my dresser and closet, frantically searching for something to wear. Finally in the back I found the perfect outfit. I pulled out a dark pink skirt that reached mid-thigh, a black long sleeve shirt that showed off just enough cleavage to not be slutty, and I decided to keep my white Vans to stay more casual.

I strolled out of my room and the rest of the dorm was dead silent. "Guess the dofus is still out, thank the gods." I thought.

I walked to the bathroom and opened the door, to find Percy with no shirt and his pants half way pulled up. "AHHHHH!" I screamed. Percy's head snapped up and he looked shocked for a millisecond before he smirked slyly, "Like what you see? It could be all yours?" He began walking towards me, holding his arms out for a hug. "GET AWAY FROM ME! PUT ON SOME PANTS JACKSON!" I screeched, pushing him and then running out of the room with a huff. I just saw my roommate half-naked, perfect just perfect. Well, I guess it wasn't that bad, I mean he has a 6 pack, cute little freckles all over his shoulders, and...I mentally scolded myself. Finally, he came out of the bathroom, wiggled his eyebrows at me, and then retreated into his room.

Walking into the bathroom, I pulled out my makeup, and looked into the mirror. "Alright Annabeth, let's look hot tonight!" I spoke to myself. "DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT ANNABETH, YOU'RE ALREADY SMOKIN'." Percy yelled from his room. I blushed and yelled, "SHUT UP PRISSY!" I lightly applied black eyeliner, light pink eye shadow, and sparkly white lip gloss. Pleased with my make-up, I looked at my hair and noticed my blonde curls were already perfectly cascading down my back. "Perfect." I thought. I winked to the mirror and turned out the light.

"So do you have a ride to the party Wise Girl?" Percy asked.

"No, but I'm sure Clarisse will drive me…if I pay her." I spoke unconvinced.

"Don't worry, I'll drive you." Percy said.

"Really? That's sweet Percy." I was shocked, he was being compassionate for once?

"Sure, if you kiss me." He said, leaning in.

"NO!" I screamed shoving my hand into his lips. He chuckled and took my wrist pulling me out of the dorm, and to his car.

* * *

**Just a little note, Annabeth does have her liscence but she doesn't have a car. Please review and tell me if this chapter was long enough or should I make them longer. **


	4. Wild Parties

**Hey readers! I got a lot of reviews this time so I thought I would respond to them! Thank you for all of your lovely suggestions and ideas! Two of the most common things said were to make them longer and more detailed. I'm really sorry about the length, it's just that I'm in high school so I don't have a lot ****of time to make them as long as I would like. Today's is a LOT longer than the last couple though! I'll try to make them as long as I possibly can, but it really depends on my homework load that night! But on another note, I really appreciate the help from all of you wonderful writers! I've been checking out some of your stories and they are truly amazing! OK, on to reviews! **

**ChesterF: I'll try to make it more organized! Sorry about the first couple chapters being a little crazy, I haven't written for awhile haha. But I'm happy you're still enjoying this! **

**SummerSpirit18: I really loved your idea! I actually was thinking about doing something like that! You'll have to check out my story to see if I did ;)**

**FirePearl97: Thank you so much! Keep reading :) **

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: Thank you! Hope you enjoy chapter 4! **

**aprilmayjune'x: Hahahaha sorry this was unclear, he was changing clothes and Annabeth interrupted! And I will try to make this more detailed! **

** Ryuga59: Thank you very much! Glad I could make you laugh! **

**luluarantes: Your wish is my command, ahhaha. **

** Zammie-Percabeth02: Glad you like it! And Annabeth is conflicted about her feeling for Percy. She likes him, but she doesn't know if she can trust him. **

**Guest 1: Glad I could finally write today! Hope you enjoy! **

**Guest 2: This is probably one of the nicest comments I'v ever gotten, thank you so very much! Glad you like it! **

**Guest 3: I'll try to make them longer! **

**Reader 16: hahah hope you enjoy today's! **

* * *

Let's just say the car ride to the party, was interesting. Pretty much the whole ride, Percy would lip-sync love songs to me…and try to move his hand on my thigh. Whenever I slapped him off, he would chuckle, wait for a couple minutes, and try again. By the time I got out of the car, my face was bright red with embarrassment.

Percy and I walked to the entrance of the party, and he put his arm around me. I tried shaking him off but he had an iron grip. Gods, did this boy live at the gym? Anyway, we walked into the party and my eyes almost exploded with the bright lights.

"Wow, Connor and Travis don't mess around when they throw a party." Percy yelled over the loud music.

I nodded in agreement and watched all the teenagers, making out, grinding, drinking, and the giant mosh pit jumping up and down like there was no tomorrow.

Suddenly, I heard a scream that could be no other but Silena.

"OH MY GODS! LOOK AT PERCY AND ANNABETH THEY ARE SOO CUTE! PERCABETH FOREVER!"

Percy let out a blinding smile and I finally wiggled out of his grip, as Thalia and Silena ran over. Thalia gave me an apologetic smile as Silena giggled with sheer happiness.

"Silena I'm going to say this one more time, Percy and I are NOT dating!" I spoke with an embarrassed but firm tone.

Percy kissed me on the cheek and said, "Alright Wise Girl, I found my friends so I'll leave you now. Don't miss me too much!" I frowned at him and he walked towards a crowd of guys chugging down Jack Daniels.

"Alright girls! Let's dance our asses off!" Thalia said, in a high-pitched squeaky voice. I laughed and ran to the dance floor with them. We started off just jumping in place, screaming and laughing to the music, but as the night went on..the dancing got crazier. Pretty much everybody was grinding about now…including me. I was dancing with Thalia laughing since we probably looked like idiots, until a really hot blonde guy walked over.

"Hey beautiful, what's your name?" He said, his voice seductive.

"A-Annabeth Chase." I said, stuttering nervously. "What about you?"

"A cute name, for a very cute girl." He winked, and I giggled nervously. " I'm Luke Castellan, do you want to get a drink with me Annabeth?"

"Sure!" I said, trying to redeem myself after looking like a giddy idiot. I smiled excitedly at Thalia and she gave me a thumbs up. Luke led me through the crowd until we got to the makeshift bar. Some senior was running it, and he was already drunk off his mind.

"What willllll itt be you twooooo?" He slurred his speech, looking at us with hazy eyes.

"Two shots of tequila Jake, and try to pull yourself together." Luke laughed a little at his friend's behavior. As he poured the tequila very sloppily, Luke asked, "So Annabeth, by the looks of it you seem to be a freshman. Correct?"

"Yeah, same with my friends. What about you?"

"I'm a junior. I know pretty much everyone around here, and I separate everyone into their own groups. You know, the nerds, the jocks, the stoners, and the cool people. I'm excited to see how you turn out Annabeth, because I don't know if I can stay away from your beauty." He spoke, resting a hand on my shoulder.

Gods, Luke is adorable! But he seems to be kind of a jerk, I mean who sorts people like that? I know I probably shouldn't be friends with him, but how can I resist? Finally Jake set down our drinks and I smiled at Luke. I turned around for a moment to check up on Thalia, and I noticed she was dancing with Nico. HA, I knew she liked him; I'll bug her about that later. I turned back towards Luke and he thrust my drink towards me.

"Here you go lil' lady."

"Why, thank you kind sir." I played along. I tipped my head back and sucked down the shot. For a second it burned my throat, but it faded away in a pleasurable buzz.

Luke pulled me towards the dance floor again, and we started grinding like everyone else around me. I looked around and saw Thalia and Silena dancing, Travis hitting on that nice girl Katie, Drew making out with Connor, and finally Percy. He was staring at Luke, and me his sea-green eyes seemed to be slightly angered. I wonder why?

After the next hour, the party just got crazier. But, I began to feel really dizzy and a little drowsy. I was still with Luke and he noticed my eyes starting to droop, and he smirked. "Are you not feeling good? Here I'll take you back to your dorm."

He started to lead me toward the door, but my legs gave out beneath me and he picked me up. We finally made it out into the silent, cold night and he carried me toward the mess of cars. Suddenly, I heard a voice yell a little behind us.

"LUKE! What are you doing?" The voice yelled. Funny, that sounded a lot like Percy, but I couldn't concentrate I was focusing more on my blurring vision.

"I was taking Annabeth back to her dorm, she seemed to be a little...tired." Luke spoke, with a hint of nervousness.

"Castellan, we both know this wasn't the alcohol. What did you do to her?" Percy demanded.

"Nothing, look if you're so worried you can take her home." Luke spoke, and I was set down a little harshly. I still couldn't stand properly, and I giggled as I fell to the ground. Luke stormed away and Percy kneeled down next to me.

"Hey Annabeth, it's me Percy. Do you know what happened?" Seaweed Brain spoke really gently.

"Ummm Lukey and I were at the bar together and he ordered us tequilas, and we talked for a little bit. When we got it, I turned to see NICO AND THALIA DANCING! Hahahahah that's sooo weird, don't you think? Then when I turned back, Luke gave me my drink! Now, I'm really tiredddd." I giggled at myself as I thought about my slurred speech.

Percy sighed and muttered, "Drugged." He picked me up in his arms, and I moved towards his warm chest. I sighed with happiness and the last thing I remember is being set down in the front seat of a car before I blacked out.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed today's chapter! Thank you for all of your lovely reviews and please leave more! ****  
**


	5. First Day of Class

**Hello my lovely readers. So I haven't updated for a couple of days, but I have been SOOOOOO busy. If you didn't know already, I'm in high school which means i have a ton of homework..like literally all the time. I barely have anytime to write this and I really wish I could write more because you guys are so amazing with all of your reviews! One thing I would like to discuss before moving onto the story is my main problem: length of the chapters. So, I've noticed that A LOT of you want the chapters to be longer, and trust me so do I, but I just don't have the time to make them as long as I want to. I'm really sorry about that, and I'm really trying as hard as I can to make them lengthier. But seriously, you guys deserve super long chapters with all the support you've given me, but now I just don't have the time. But I can give you a choice, and you can vote in the comments. **

**A) Update the story fairly often, but the chapters will be pretty short **

**B) Make the chapters longer, but I will only update maybe twice a week? **

**Again, I apologize about the inconvenience, STUPID HIGH SCHOOL UGH! Sorry for complaining just wanted to get that out there. Anyways, thank you so much for being so awesome and patient I cannot thank you ****enough. Ok, I'm done rambling ON TO THE STORY! **

* * *

"Oh my gods, what happened?" I opened my eyes, squinting at the bright sunlight streaming into my room. My head was pounding and I could barely think straight. I thought about going back to sleep..but then I realized, I'M IN COLLEGE I'M LATE FOR CLASS! I sat up and glanced at the clock to see it was 7:45 A.M. Luckily, I still have 30 minutes to get ready. I was about to get up when I noticed my hand was intertwined with...Percy's. I blushed and looked at his sleeping face, as a little bit of drool was coming out the corner of his mouth. I poked his arm and he jumped in his chair, his eyes wide with surprise. "Calm down Seaweed Brain, it's just me."

Percy looked slightly…relieved? I guess something intense happened last night, but I didn't have the time to ask him right now. I sprang out of my bed, still dressed in my clothes from last night, and raced to my closet to pull out black skinny jeans, an electric blue V-neck, and my combat boots. Just as I was about to head to the bathroom, Percy tugged on my arm. "Slow down for a second Wise Girl, I never even got to ask if you felt alright." I could hear concern in his voice, but I think he tried to cover it up.

"Don't worry Percy, I'm alright, just a little headache. I really have to get ready for class now, you realize that you have class in 20 minutes?" I questioned as Percy's face slowly dropped with dread for school. He ran to the door to get his clothes but right before he left I said, "Hey Percy?"

"Yes?"

"You drool in your sleep."

* * *

I did make it to class on time, but just barely after Thalia and Silena bombarded me with questions of what happened to me last night. I tried to explain as best as could, but I really didn't remember anything, and I didn't really want to know anyways. I was happy to be in my Architecture class because designing buildings seems to calm me down, but I still can't concentrate.

It's only been two days since I got to college, and I'm already scattered in my brain. How to balance my time, my friends, my stupid stepmother and father annoying me, and especially my feelings for Percy. All through high school, I hated his guts and I vowed to never fall for his stupid pick up lines. But lately, the sweet side of Percy has been showing. I mean the stupid flirting and cheeky comments are still a regular occurrence, but he's complimented me, done my favors, and even helped me get back to our dorm after the party. I also admit he's not ugly...okay who am I kidding he's really hot, but I'm afraid of trusting him. What if he's only acting like this to get in my pants? Ugh, why can't boys just act like normal human beings for once? I'll have to get someone else's opinion on this…and I think I know just the person, no matter how much I don't want to talk to them.

* * *

(Percy's POV)

After I left the dorm, I headed out to my first class Undersea Life. Yeah laugh all you want, but I just have a connection with water especially the ocean. I'm studying to be a vet, but I want to specialize in sea animals. I still had 5 minutes to spare, and I saw Nico talking to some blonde, jock-looking guy, so I decided to walk over to say hi.

"Sup Perce?" Nico and I did our handshake.

"Nothing much, what's up dude?" I nodded to him.

"Nothing much man. The names Jason Grace by the way, you're Percy right?" Jason asked.

"The one and only, so what class do you guys have first?"

"I have a pre-med class, I want to be an ER doctor, I like the blood, guts, death…" Nico trailed off. He'd always had a weird obsession with death, that's why I thought he was a little..emo? I guess that's how I would put it. _(A/N So I have NO idea about the medical classes you have to take to become a doctor, so hang in there with me ok?)_

"I have a Meteorology class, I want to be a weatherman on T.V. You know, so I can be famous and get all the ladies." Jason said, grinning at the thought. I clapped him on the back, smirking with amusement.

"You know Jason, I think you and I are going to get along just fine."

* * *

Soon after, the bell rang and I sat down in the way back of the room and drowned out the sound of the boring professor. He was only talking about the classroom rules and what the courses would be like this year, so I didn't really care. My mind drifted to my mom, Sally, my step-dad Paul, and even my younger brother Tyson. I missed them a lot, and I especially missed my moms blue food. It's weird but she told me my dads favorite color was blue, so we have a weird ritual to dye everything we eat blue, it's weird but it makes me feel closer to him.

Next, I thought about Annabeth. I like her, A LOT, but the thing is she seems to hate me. I mean sure my constant cheesy flirting is probably really annoying, but I didn't do anything REALLY terrible to make her hate me. I mean how could I not like her? She was outgoing, smart, pretty, funny, and even feisty…I like that in a girl. I just don't like chasing after a girl for a long time, it's just a waste of my time. But no matter how hard I tried to stop liking her, she would just creep back into my thoughts. What should I do, should I keep chasing or give up? I would think about it more, but the teacher slammed a ruler on my desk, tearing me from my thoughts.

"Perseus Jackson, it is only your first day in class, I suggest you pay attention."

I nodded and let my mind slip back into the lesson, and away from the beautiful Annabeth Chase.

* * *

**So did you catch the few hints of Percabeth in there? Remember to vote in the comments, leave reviews, and PLEASE leave ideas, they are much appreciated and VERY helpful. **


	6. Greek Class and Phone Calls

**Hello my lovely readers! Hope you are well! I am totally freaking because...IT'S FINALS WEEK! I am soo nervous! Because of this, I can't promise any updates maybe all 5 week days. I literally barely had time to finish this, hahaha! BUT I DID BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING AND I MUST WRITE FOR YOU! Shout out to all of my lovely reviewers: SummerSpirit18, FirePearl97, Walker of Artemis, luv2write12234, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Forget-To-Breathe, kendylousoshi, and NotsoSugarQueen! Also make sure you vote in the reviews, I'll give you the choices below! Also, leave comments and reviews, it helps keep me going! Ok, have a lovely week! **

**A) Update the story fairly often, with short chapters**

**B) Have long chapters, but only update maybe twice a week? **

* * *

(Annabeth's POV)

After class ended, I rushed out of the room to go to meet Thalia.

Right when I found her, she stomped up to me and screeched, "I KNOW WHAT THAT SCUMBAG LUKE DID TO YOU! HE DRUGGED YOUR DRINK, WHEN I SEE THAT SON OF A BITCH, I'M GOING TO RIP HIS HEAD OFF!"

I blushed as people looked at me with sympathy and I quickly shushed Thalia, but she was still fuming. Memories slowly started creeping back into my head, as I remembered what had happened. First, I started tearing with thanks that Percy saved me, and then I started shaking with anger as I realized how Luke had taken advantage of me. Oh he was going to pay, BIG TIME! I wonder where I left my dagger…

After Thalia and I both calmed, we left to go to Greek Mythology. But, Goode High required every student to take Greek as their language and history, so I knew this class would be a breeze. I guess that's why a lot of people from Goode High went to McCalver, since they are both so focused around Greece and their past. Anyways, Thalia and I walked into the classroom and our jaws dropped in surprise. Literally every kid in the class was from Goode High. The Stolls, Drew, Rachel, that blonde kid who came senior year Jason, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Clarisse, Chris Rodriguez, Charles Beckendorf, Grover, and the cherry on top Percy Jackson. Great. Anyways, we spotted Silena in the corner, so we walked over. She was filing her nails and her forehead was creased in concentration, but when she looked up her mouth turned up in happiness. (A/N: Alright that was a ton of names, I only listed the last names of the people hadn't really met. Well, besides Luke but he's special.)

"Yay, you guys have this class too! Awesome, it's like a high school reunion in here!"

"Yes Barbie, now move that tiny butt of yours so I can sit." Thalia spat. I stifled a laugh as Silena frowned but quickly got over it. The relationship between Thalia and Silena is so weird, that they just…click. Anyways, just as the bell rang one more kid strolled in. Luke Castellen. SERIOUSLY? DOES THE WORLD HATE ME OR SOMETHING? I HAVE THE WORST LUCK IN THE WORLD! WHY?

Luke looked around the room and when he spotted me, he smirked and winked at me. I flipped him off just as the professor, Mr. Bruner, came in and I quickly swirled around, pretending like it never happened.

He cleared his throat and said, "Alright class, settle down and take a seat!" Luke scanned the room, frowned when Thalia put her feet up on the chair next to her and stuck her tongue out, and walked over to the chair next to Percy. Right when he sat down, I swear Percy's eyes flashed with pure anger and hatred, and he clenched his fists so hard, his fingers turned white. Guess we have our hatred for Luke in common, yay!

I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Silena had slipped me a note.

_I see you staring at Percy, you like him don't you? _

I blushed and wrote back

**I don't really know, one part of me hates him for being such a flirty jock, but he's been really sweet lately and I'm confused. **

Silena squeaked quietly and wrote

_OH MY GODS ANNABETH, THIS IS SO EXCITING! YOU TWO HAVE TO GO OUT YOU'RE SO CUTE TOGETHER! _

Just as I was about to write back, Mr. Brunner said, "Silena, Annabeth since you both seem so interested in what I'm saying will you please come speak in Greek for the class?"

I blushed with embarrassment as I walked up with Silena. I was usually a better student, my father pressured me all through high school but my stepmom usually ignored me. As for my real mother Athena…well that's a different story. I cleared my head as Silena started speaking to me.

_Θεοί Ανναμπεθ! Θα πρέπει να πω ναι, αν σας ρωτήσει έξω!_ (Gods Annabeth! You have to say yes if he asks you out!) I grew bright red as the whole class, including Luke and Percy, leaned forward in interest.

**Σκάσε! Αντιλαμβάνεστε όλοι σε αυτή την κατηγορία μπορείτε να καταλάβετε.** (Shut up! You realize everyone in this class can understand you.) Everyone traded looks of understanding and focused back to us.

_Ωχ! Αλλά δεν Charles δούμε ζεστό σήμερα; Σκατά μπορεί να με καταλάβετε! ΘΕΟΙ τόσο ενοχλητικό!_ (Oops! But doesn't Charles look hot today? SHIT HE CAN UNDERSTAND ME! GODS SO EMBARRASSING!) The class broke out in laughter as Beckendorf shot Silena a surprised but sympathetic look.

"Ok, enough of that! But I have to say Annabeth and Silena, that was very impressive!" Mr. Bruner smiled at us, happy for once that his class wasn't totally clueless. We took our seats and Silena slammed her head on her desk, totally humiliated.

* * *

Class ended quickly after that, and the day seemed to blur by quickly. I headed back to my dorm, dragging my giant load of homework with me. The dorm room was empty since Percy most likely had swim team practice. He was the team captain at Goode High, and I wouldn't be surprised if he was here too. I've heard he was an amazing swimmer, but I haven't had a reason to go to one of the meets before so I've never seen. Just as I sat down on the couch to start my homework, my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

The voice on the other line made me break out in tears.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhangers are amazing :) Check in next time to see ****whose on the other line! **


	7. Flashbacks and Phone Calls

**I'M ALIVE! Haha, I got through finals week so I decided to reward my lovely readers with a new chapter! The only problems 1) it's pretty short because I'm extremely tired and 2) it's really bad writing. I feel really bad about the quality of writing for this chapter but I can't bring myself to rewrite it at the moment. I really hope you can excuse me for it..ANYWAY I would like to thank all of you for reviewing! Seriously, the reviews make me want to keep writing so keep doing it! Anyways, hope you enjoy todays chapter and I will probably post a new one in the next couple days :) **_  
_

* * *

_Flashback_

"_When are they going to stop fighting Malcolm?" A 7-year-old Annabeth asked her 8-year-old brother Malcolm. Their mom Athena and father Frederick had been yelling and screaming at each other for hours on end, and Annabeth was looking to her big brother for comfort. _

"_I don't know Annabeth, but it will be okay they'll stop soon." He hugged his little sister, trying to find closure in his own words, but he was afraid himself. Finally, Athena yelled something the siblings would remember forever. _

"_THAT'S IT FREDERICK, I'M THROUGH WITH THIS MARRIAGE AND I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" Athena slammed her ring into his palm, stormed angrily towards Annabeth and Malcolm and harshly spoke, "Alright, you two come with me we are leaving daddy and this house." She grabbed onto their wrists and began pulling them towards the door. By now, Annabeth was sobbing with sadness and confusion while Malcolm struggled against his mothers grip. _

"_Mommy, why do we have to go? I want to stay with daddy!" Annabeth spoke, her voice cracking from her harsh sobs. Now, Frederick was trailing them towards the door, desperately yelling at her to not take his kids from him. _

"_Fine, you want to stay with your dad? You can have your wish." Athena let go of Annabeths wrist and stormed out the door, Malcolm in tow. He looked desperately back at Annabeth and his father, devastated by the separation that was occurring. _

"_MALCOLM!" Annabeth screamed, her tears streaming down her bright pink cheeks. The door slammed shut and Frederick picked up his crying daughter, his eyes filled with sadness. One of his children was ripped away from him, who knows if he would ever see him again. _

* * *

"M-Malcolm? Is that you?" Annabeth couldn't believe she was actually talking to her brother. She hadn't seen him for 11 years; they were both in college now. After her mom left with him, they never spoke or wrote, it was like they were never brother and sister. After a couple years, she assumed the worst and she thought she would never see her brother again. Then when her father got remarried, she got a bratty step-mom and two new little brothers. No one could replace Malcolm though; after they were ripped apart it left a hole in her heart forever.

"Yeah it's me, I finally tracked down dad from his lab number and I got your number. I miss you so much, I wish we found each other sooner…now I don't know anything about you."

I laughed, but it came out partly chocked because I was still crying with shock and happiness. "Yeah I know! So tell me everything!" They spent three hours on the phone as Malcolm told her about his girlfriend, his college in Seattle, his friends, how he left Athena as soon as he could, everything she missed. Annabeth was so happy that she could barely pay attention, and the whole time she cried like a bubbling idiot. Before they hung up, he said he would visit her at college in the next couple weeks after he went on break.

After she hung up the phone, Annabeth stared the wall in utter amazement. All these years later, she finally got to talk to her brother. Her tears finally ceased and she was left with a throbbing headache. "I'm just going to take a nap, Seaweed Brian probably won't be home for another couple hours anyway." As she fell asleep, she genuinely smiled for the first time in many years, pleased that she was reunited with her brother.

* * *

Percy's POV

I jammed the key into the door; exhausted from swimming practice…being captain is hard. As I stumbled into the dorm I noticed it was very quiet, "I wonder if Chase is out, probably at the library with her nose in another book." Percy walked into her room just take make sure she was gone, but instead he saw her asleep a small smile plastered on her face. "I wonder why she is so happy." Annabeth didn't ever seem to smile much at Goode High or even in college, and he always wondered why. "Though she does loos really cute when she sleeps." Percy shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought and walked closer to Annabeth. He noticed one of her blonde curls had fallen on her face, so he pushed it lightly out of the way. He admired her calm form for a little longer, but decided it would be weird to stay when she woke up. Percy walked out of her room and pulled out his cell phone.

_Nico, want to meet up at the parking lot? I really want to get off the campus for a while. ~Percy _

_Sure man, Thalia's being really weird anyway. I'll meet you in 10 minutes. –Nico_

_K, see you then. –Percy _

Percy slipped his phone back into his pocket and quietly slipped out the dorm. Little did he know what a mistake he was making by deciding to go out tonight…

* * *

**Again, I apologize for the terrible writing! Remember to R&R :0**


	8. Was She Flirting?

**Hello my good people! I finally had a smidge enough of time to whip up a little chapter for you! It's still not super long but it's better than no update at all, right? I am so shocked by the amount of amazing reviewers and readers that this story has gotten! You don't know how happy that makes me! So a shout out to all my lovely reviewers: PercyJackson is SeaweedBrain, Captainforkz, icesong180, TheDarkerSide123, cantwaittillfall, ChildoftheHunt36, A-LovesHP, ElmoDaHorse, alyaJackson, kendylousoshi, SummerSpirit18, FirePearl97, TheMaxIronGreekVoldySpyGames 08 , Forget-To-Breathe, Percabeth lover 28, Guest, and book lover! Anywho, I hope you enjoy today's chapter and remember to pretty pretty please R&R! **

* * *

Beep…Beeep….Beep…Percy groaned as he opened his eyes to the burning lights, right in his face. Realizing this wasn't his dorm room; Percy shot up and looked around to see he was in a hospital gown, in a starch white room. A sharp pain shot in his forehead, and he rubbed his hand to feel rough stitches. Suddenly it dawned on him, the car that drifted into his lane, the impact and blood splattering the windshield, Nico pulling out his cell phone to call 911, and the rest was darkness. Wait, WHERE WAS NICO? Percy began to swing his legs off the side of the bed when a nurse walked in.

"Hold on there honey, I know you must be in shock but you were just in an accident. Your friend Nico is alright, he's in the other room getting his wrist put into a cast." The nurse calmed him down, and Percy sighed in relief hearing that Nico was ok.

"You have a visitor Perseus, a Miss Annabeth Chase. Do you know her?"

"Oh uh yeah, can you send her in?" Percy flinched at the raspy sound of his voice. He couldn't believe that Annabeth would actually come to see him, he thought she hated him. Just as he finished his thoughts, Annabeth rushed into the room. She looked disoriented in blue sweatpants, a white tank top, and her blonde curls sticking out in all different directions.

"Holy crap Percy, are you okay? I got the call at like 4 in the morning that you were in a crash. Oh my god your head is all messed up, do you want me to-," Percy lifted his hand to shut her up.

"Calm down Wise Girl, I'm fine. I can't believe that you actually came to see me, I thought you hated me?"

Annabeth seemed to frown for a second, but it was gone as soon as it came. "I don't hate you Seaweed Brain, you're just extremely annoying." She reached out her hand and ruffled his hair a little, and Percy smiled.

"Aww we're bonding! I knew you liked me all along Annie."

"Ok, I will let that slide because you're hurt but never call me Annie."

"So since I'm probably going to be stuck in this boring hospital for a while, would you like to tell me why you were so smiley while you were sleeping yesterday?" Percy asked.

"Gods, you watched me sleep? Creepy, but anyways it's because my brother called me and I haven't heard from him…in 11 years." Annabeth trailed off, her mind seemed to be lost in memories.

"Wow, that's uh really great Annabeth. Is he coming to visit you?" Percy couldn't believe that Annabeth had to go through so much time, never knowing where her sibling was. Tyson, Percy's brother, was back at home with his mom and step-dad and Percy didn't know what he would do without him. Tyson was one of the only things that connected him to his real dad, since they were blood related.

"Yeah! He's coming next week to see me, so that means no flirting Perseus, well unless you want to get your faced pounded in some more." Annabeth smirked, knowing Percy hated being called by his full name.

"You know, you should be nicer to me I have a booboo." Percy gave Annabeth the puppy dog eyes, and she sighed.

"Hey, I am your first visitor! You have to give me props for that." The pair bickered back and forth for an hour, until a nurse walked in to check Percy's vitals.

"Aww, you two make such a cute couple! How long have you been going out?"

Annabeth and Percy both blushed beat red, and Percy's heart rate monitor started beating faster. "Um, we're not dating, just friends." Annabeth muttered, staring down at her feet in embarrassment. The nurse chucked a little to herself, realizing that the two teens were just being stubborn. Once she left, Annabeth stood up and said, "Well, I have to get back to the dorm because I have AP Calculus in about an hour. I'll come back around 3 to sign you and Nico out, bye Percy." Once she walked out, Percy fell back onto the pillows. Was it just him or was Annabeth flirting with him?

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Next chapter should be full of Percabeth, so GET READY FOR THAT ACTION! :) **


	9. Date and Disaster

**HELLO! I know you're probably thinking, "Wow she actually updated again, that was fast!" and I'm happy that I am! Luckily, I had a lot of free time today so today's chapter isn't extremely short! As promised there is ****some Percabeth in here, but there is a twist that you get to find out ;) Before you go read I'd like to thank you for 100 REVIEWS AHHHH! This is soo amazing and words can't describe how amazing you people are so I hope this chapter is a reward for all of your amazing reviews! So I would like to give another shout out to my reviewers: ElmoDaHorse, ThapolloandPercabeth4ever, alyaJackson, FirePearl97, allen r, Captainforkz, PercyJackson is SeaweedBrain, annieandpercy, SummerSpirit18, NotsoSugarQueen, icesong180, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, DiamondsAndJewels123, Love-Blue-Cupcakes, emblah01, TheDarkerSide123, nightworldlover6, kendylousoshi, and Guest!**

**Also a little side note, I've been going on some of your profiles and reading your stories and literally some of the writers on here should like publish a book or something! You people are so amazing and creative, even Rick Riordan would be brought to tears by your amazing creations! Anyways, ONTO THE CHAPTER! **

* * *

(Percy's POV)

It had been 2 weeks since I came back to college after the accident, and it couldn't of been better. My grades had risen from Cs and Ds, to Bs, one of the hottest girls from Goode, Rachel Dare, asked me out, and Annabeth and I seemed to stop bickering as much. Though today she's been crazy running around the dorm cleaning up for her brother Malcolm. He was supposed to be coming this Friday, so I have no idea why she's getting ready so early, it's only Tuesday so I guess she's really excited. You can't blame her though; she hasn't seen him in so long…the whole story is pretty heartbreaking. Anyways, right now I'm getting ready for my date with Rachel and I've decided to get my sexy Percy on. I mean I always look hot, but Rachel is super hot so I have to look my best. I walked out into the living room dressed in my black jeans, white Vans, and I was struggling to button up my blue plaid shirt. I looked up to see Annabeth gaping at me a little and I smirked, "Like what you see Annabeth? I know I'm super hot."

Her face turned bright red and she scrunched her nose up in anger, "Shut up Seaweed Brain, and stop being so egotistical. So, why are you getting all dressed up anyways?"

"I have a date with the lucky Rachel Dare! I should actually go swing by her dorm now, because being the awesome person I am we have a reservation at The Odyssey Café." I said.

Annabeth's face fell a little bit and she replied, "Oh, okay Percy have fun…see you later."

I gave her a small smile, grabbed my black leather jacket, and walked out of our dorm. On my way to Rachel's dorm, I thought about Annabeth. She had been acting kinda funny lately…but I'm sure she's just stressed out about school and her brother coming. Finally I got to Rachel's dorm and her roommate, Drew opened the door and she put on a giant smile. "Oh, hi Percy! Rachel will be out in just a second." She winked at me and Rachel finally walked out.

"I'll see you later Drew, oh by the way you might want to fix your hair honey." Rachel gave her a wave, grabbed onto my arm, and we walked out towards Nico's car. After the accident, Nico said that I could borrow his car for a while until mine was fixed. His car wasn't as good as Blackjack, yes I name my car, but it was better than nothing. While Rachel was blabbing on about who knows what, I got a good look at her outfit. She had an emerald green skirt that stopped mid-thigh, a black lacy tube top, and high silver high-heels. Ok, even I had to admit she looked pretty slutty but I don't even care right now because I was one of the luckiest guys ever…my life is going great!

* * *

(Annabeth's POV)

After Percy left, I took a break from cleaning and pulled out my phone.

_Hey girls, Percy is going on a date with RED tonight so do you want to come over? I'm super bored. Xoxo-Annabeth_

_Sounds good, I'll bring over my Green Day CD'S! And he's on a date with Rachel, wow that's pretty low even for Kelp Head. ***Thalia _

_OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S OUT WITH RACHEL! Anyways, yeah I'll totally come just let me get my makeup bag and I'll give you two makeovers! Xx-Silena _

_Silena, I swear to Zeus if you come near me with any makeup other then eyeliner, you'll find yourself in a difficult situation. ***Thalia _

_Oh…kay, so I'll be there soon Annabeth! Byee 3 XX-Silena _

_Yeah see ya Annie ***Thalia _

I shook my head at my crazy friends, and stuffed my phone into my pocket. As I waited, my thoughts drifted from school, friends, family, and finally to Percy. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't a little jealous of Rachel. I mean I do have no idea if like him like that yet because our past is so…different. But now, I can't stop thinking about his eyes, his voice, just everything. Should I give into my feelings for him or should I forget about him? Obviously now he has a thing for Rachel, and I'm a little hurt. I mean we aren't dating or anything but I thought he liked me, even just a little because all he does is flirt with me! I just hope he thinks about me too…

**_BANG BANG BANG_**

"CHASE OPEN THE DOOR, YOUR BESTIE THALIA IS HERE!" screamed none other then Thalia Grace.

"OKAY OKAY, I'M COMING!" I ran towards the door and opened it to see Thalia in a Linkin Park t-shirt, lighting bold pajamas, and her arms overflowing with Green Day CD's. Standing next to her stood Silena, her perfectly manicured fingers tapping away on her phone. She looked up after a couple seconds and threw her arms around me in a hug. I dragged her in with me and Thalia was already on the phone ordering a pizza.

I looked at her funny and she said, "What? It's a girls night that means a crap load of food!" I laughed and Silena started looking through my TV for any romantic movie she could find. Soon she found one, and it played in the background as we began talking.

"So guess what girls? After I embarrassed myself in Greek class, Charles started texting me and now we're going out on Friday! EEEP I CAN'T WAIT!" Silena smiled like a lovesick puppy and Thalia pushed her off the couch.

"Yeah yeah Barbie, we're all happy about your new boy toy. But what I really want to know about all this mushy boy stuff is about Percy. What's going on between you two Annabeth?" Thalia looked at me, her eyes flashing with curiosity.

"Uhmm, w-what are you talking about? He's a total jerk but we're friends I guess." I mentally slapped myself for sounding so insecure.

"Annabeth, I know you totally like him and it's okay! He's really cute, but now you have to fight Rachel for him!" Silena gave me a sympathetic look and I sighed.

"Okay…yeah I do kinda like him, but he was such a jerk to me through out high school. Should I just put it all behind me or forget him?"

"Dude, Goode was a messed up place and everyone was super hormonal and immature just forget about that. If you like the idiot then fight RED for him, he'll totally pick you if the boy has a brain and a smidge of class." Thalia said, but I was totally shocked. Thalia Grace was actually talking about boys; this was surprising because she was the biggest tomboy ever.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…but enough about boys! Let's eat!" So the rest of the night consisted of food, movies, Silena painting any finger or toenail in the room, and talking. Finally at like 12, they both left and I began cleaning up the mess they made. Suddenly, the door handle began jiggling and Percy and Rachel burst through the door…making out. It wasn't even your regular make-out; it was fierce and extremely loud. I started losing my cool, and my eyes filled with tears while my hands shook with anger.

"PERY FUCKING JACKSON! CAN YOU PLEASE NOT BURST INTO THE HOUSE AT 12 AM MAKING OUT WITH THIS SLUT! TAKE IT OUTSIDE!" I screamed my tears threatening to spill over, but I didn't want to give Percy or Rachel that satisfaction.

"Calm down, we're just kissing. Just go run along and read a book or something." Rachel looked at me, looking pretty amused.

"At least I'm not known as the school slut, prancing around at night practically spitting up in any boys mouth." I retorted. Rachel glared at me and Percy opened his mouth but was interrupted.

"Oh shut up Annabeth, I'd rather be known as a slut then known as a desperate loser, seriously you're pathetic." Rachel winked at me, knowing she made the winning blow. I spun around my tears finally spilling onto my warm cheeks, and I ran into my room. I ignored Percy's calls, and slammed my door trying to choke back my sobs. I collapsed onto my bed, letting my tears run freely and letting my heartbreak.

* * *

**So the ending was pretty depressing...Also, there was some Percabeth in here but I never said it was going to be happy Percabeth! That was pretty evil...so in the near future I will write a chapter with a ton of happy Percabeth that will please everybody! Anyways, please R&R! **


	10. Making Up

**Hey guys. So, first off I'd like to sincerely thank some of you for the comments you left after my author's note. They were extremely nice and it helped me realize that some people are just not going to like your ideas, and you have to deal with it. This is my story so I can do whatever I want with it, so please if you have don't have anything nice to say, just don't write a review. I do take constructive criticism, but some of the comments are a little nasty. Also, my grandfather just passed away yesterday so I'd really appreciate any negative comments to be kept to yourself for now, because I'm in a pretty fragile state at the moment. Again, thank you so much for the encouragement and I'm sorry that today's chapter is short because I'm really feeling down, and I'm extremely busy. **

**Lastly, please check out my new story When They Could See Through The Mist! :)**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I woke up the next morning, my face sticky with dried tears and lines of mascara. The clock read 7:00 AM so I rolled out of bed, and walked over to my closet. I thought, "You know what? I'm going to show Percy what he's missing out on, I want to look pretty today." I pulled out this simple flowery white summer dress, a jean jacket, my favorite owl necklace, and light brown combat boots. Pleased with my look in the mirror, I sauntered over to the bathroom. I cleaned off my face, and applied a little mascara and a tad bit of shimmery lip-gloss. Once I walked out of the bathroom, I noticed Percy in the kitchen. I tried to ignore him, but he noticed I came out and ran over to me.

"Annabeth, I'm so so so sorry. I never knew that Rachel would act like that, but right after you uh ran away, I broke things off with her. Can you forgive me?" Percy gave me adorable puppy dog eyes and I sighed.

"Alright fine, since you ARE a Seaweed Brain, I guess I can forgive you." Percy smiled and pulled me into a tight hug. After about 10 seconds, it started to get awkward so I pulled away and we both blushed a little.

"So uh, I made you breakfast to show I'm sorry!" Percy stammered a little and I punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Wow, you can cook? That's amazing!" He laughed and I walked over to the counter to find blue pancakes in the shape of a heart…well I think it was supposed to be heart, it was a little lopsided.

"HAHAHA, Percy you're such a mushy guy, but I have to say that's pretty sweet." We both laughed for a while, and then we sat together eating and talking until we parted ways for class. Today seemed like a much brighter day, especially now that Rachel is out of the picture.

* * *

Percy's POV

After my Undersea Life class, I went to the school's pool to clear my head a little. As I changed into my swim trunks, I thought about how after I told Rachel off, I spent the rest of the night pondering my feelings for Annabeth. Should I fall for her? I've never really been in an actual relationship before, all the times I've hooked up it's never been serious. I'm just so confused….

I dived into the pool, and starting doing freestyle, trying to beat my best time of 2:00 for 200 m. The school offered me a scholarship to be on the swim team, and I had to keep it to stay here. After my mom left Gabe, the stupid smelly drunk, she married Paul Blofis. He was a great guy, but money was tight around our house so I needed to have financial help from the school. Our money situation embarrassed me though, so I hid it as well as I could at Goode. Only my closest friends really knew the truth, but the rest of the school was blissfully unaware. After I finished, I walked back into the locker room and changed, and right when I walked out I walked right into my least favorite person on the planet.

* * *

Rachel's POV

I can't believe Percy broke things off with me! We'd only been on one date before that annoying whore Annabeth ruined everything. I'm so hot, that I could have any guy in the school, but I really want to date Percy. He's so sweet, muscular, and just the perfect guy! We were the most popular people at Goode, so we belong together now! All I need to do is get Annabeth Chase out of the picture, and I think I know just how…

* * *

Thalia's POV

Since Nico and I both have our first class in the afternoon, we both don't get up until 11 AM. This morning we both met up in the living room, but still dressed in our pajamas.

I noticed we booth had a Green Day t-shirt on, and I said, "Whoa, you like Green Day? Maybe you aren't as senseless as I thought."

"Well of course I do, Dookie is one of my favorite albums." I high fived him and we began an endless chat about all of our interests. As much as the little dofus can annoy me, I have to admit we pretty much like the same things.

"Wow Thals, you're a really cool girl." Nico said, giving me a small smirk.

"Back at cha, di Angelo. Well except you're a boy, at least I think you are." Nico stuck his tongue out at me and got up to go get ready for class. Wow, for once I actually don't despise this kid…he's actually pretty awesome and cute. NO THALIA, NO FALLING FOR THE LITTLE FREAK. I mentally slapped myself, and got up to get ready for class, wondering if I'd finally lost it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, please R&R!**


	11. Malcolm's Visit (Part 1)

**Hey guys! So I had a little time to write, so I decided to make this upcoming chapter a two-parter since I don't have loads of time to write a long chapter. I will upload part 2 tomorrow but for now enjoy part 1! I'd also like to thank you for your kind comments about my grandfather, my family is still grieving but we're starting to get back into our normal routine. Anyways, hope you like Part 1 :) **

* * *

Percy's POV

Today Annabeth's brother arrived and I haven't seen her this happy...like ever. The two looked a lot alike, same golden blonde hair and startling grey eyes, but when they reunited I almost cried, and Percy Jackson never cries.

"MALCOLM!" Annabeth cried, jumping into his arms. He swung her around a huge smile plastered on his face. After they finished hugging, he set her back on the ground and turned to me.

"And you are?' His grey eyes seemed to study my every movement, his eyes shown with curiosity and maybe a little bit of anger for Annabeth having to room with a boy.

"I'm Percy, Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you Malcolm, Annabeth's been super excited about you coming." My voice wavered a little, but his eyes just made me really nervous. Malcolm nodded his head in acknowledgement but he then turned back towards Annabeth.

"So little sis, want to show me around campus to catch up?"

"Sure Malcolm! Let's go, see ya later Percy." Annabeth and Malcolm walked out of the dorm together, talking non-stop. I collapsed back onto the couch with a huff, for some reason Malcolm Chase made me really nervous. "Well, I don't have anything else to do today so might as well just take a nap."

* * *

I woke up a couple hours later, and realized the dorm was still empty. I got up to get my phone, when I realized Malcolm was sitting at the kitchen table staring at me.

"HOLY CRAP! Dude you scared me, uhh where's Annabeth?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

"She's with Thalia, sit down Percy I have something to ask you." Malcolm gestured to the chair across from him.

"Uh sure, what's up?"

"Do you like my sister?" Malcolm bluntly asked.

"Uhh yeah, I mean were good friends-"

"No I mean, how do I put this, _like _like her." Malcolm looked at me, curiously.

"Oh, umm well I don't know it's uhh." I stuttered, my face getting hot from embarrassment.

"Okay, I get it. But I have to warn you Jackson, if you do gather the courage someday to ask my sister out, you better treat her right or I will personally send you to Hades." Malcolm gave me a cold stare, I nodded and he smiled.

"Okay, glad you understand. I'm going to go find Annabeth and Thalia now, I haven't seen Thalia in years, later Percy." Malcolm walked out and I thought back to what happened yesterday.

_Flashback_

_I walked out of the pool's locker room right into Luke Castellan. He gave me a sadistic smile and said, "Percy Jackson! Just the person I wanted to see." _

"_What do you want Luke?" I asked, my anger growing. _

"_I just wanted to ask you how Annabeth was doing? The last time I talked to her she seemed a little out of it." Luke asked, trying to act innocent. _

"_Castellan, stay away from her. I know you drugged her at that party, so don't try to brush it off now." I spoke, anger seething in my voice. _

"_Why? You're not her boyfriend and you don't control me or her." Luke said, provoking me. _

"_Luke just back off, and if I see you anywhere near her I have no problem with attacking you in broad daylight." I stormed away before he could say anything else, practically steaming with anger. _

_End Flashback _

Geez that guy made me so mad…

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I finally got home from hanging out with Thalia and Malcolm at 10:30. Malcolm left a couple minutes ago to head to his hotel room, but he promised to visit tomorrow. I noticed Percy sitting on the couch watching T.V., so I plopped down next to him.

"Sup Wise Girl?" Percy asked, looking away from the T.V.

"Nothing much, just got back from hanging out with Thalia and Malcolm. What did you do all day?" I asked.

"Not a lot, I had a little talk with your brother while you were gone though." Percy finished.

"WHAT? Gods, I'm sorry Percy ugh, he's so dead." I was so embarrassed, I hated when Malcolm got all overprotective over me.

Percy laughed and said, "Nah it's fine Wise Girl, he was pretty nice…and he only threatened me once."

I groaned with frustration and Percy chuckled and turned back to the T.V. We sat in silence for a while before I broke it.

"You know Percy? You've really changed for the better since Goode, you used to be a giant douchebag but now that I've gotten to know you, you're a really sweet guy." I looked at him, and his green eyes brightened.

"Thanks Annabeth, I'm glad I got to know you. I'm sorry for being such a jerk in the beginning, but now I'm really happy we're friends." We looked into each other's eyes for a while and he began to lean forward.

My mind rushed a mile a minute, "Oh gods is he gonna kiss me? What do I do? Should I kiss back? Get a hold of yourself Chase, just kiss the boy." I closed my eyes and leaned forward too, I could feel his warm breath on my face and then...

* * *

**So there's Part 1! I hope you liked it, and check back tomorrow for the second part! Also, check out my new story When They Could See Through The Mist! It contains the Greek Gods so the characters will be more like themselves in that! Anyways, please R&R**


	12. Malcolm's Visit (Part 2)

**Hello my lovely readers! As promised, here is part 2 of the chapter! Thank you for all of your reviews for the last chapter, and I'm sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger like that, hahaha. Anyway, please R&R! **

* * *

_BRING BRING BRING_

Percy and I jumped away from each other as the smoke alarm went off. We both dashed over to the kitchen, to find smoke billowing out from the oven.

"Shit!" Percy exclaimed, grabbing the fire extinguisher from underneath the sink.

"Percy what did you do?" I yelled exasperated.

He gave me a sheepish grin, and starting spraying the fire extinguisher inside the oven. "I was trying to make my mom's blue cookies cause I was hungry, and I kinda forgot about them when we were uh you know…" He trailed off and we both blushed. The fire finally went out and Percy set the extinguisher on the counter, and sighed with relief. I looked at the clock on the oven and noticed it was 11:30…and I was hungry.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, wanna go get Chinese food?" I asked.

"Yeah I do, let's go Wise Girl." I smiled and walked out with Percy, his arm thrown around my shoulders. Life was going pretty well right now…

* * *

Nico's POV

After classes today, Thalia and I met up at our dorm and decided to go to Starbucks to get coffee. We've been here for a while now and let's just say Thalia's gotten pretty hyper…

"OMG NICO I LOVE LOVE COFFEE! AND GREEN DAY! AND THE COLOR SILVER! AND I LOVE LIGHTNING BOLTS! EEEEE CAN I HAVE ANOTHER CAPPACHINO?" Thalia was jiggling her legs and laughing.

I gave her a weird look and slowly took her coffee cup away from her. "That's enough for you Thalia…" She laughed again and leaned over the table towards my ear.

"Hey Nico, wanna know a secret?" Thalia whispered. I was curious so I nodded and she smiled at me.

"I like you." She whispered and then giggled a little bit, gods this was weird because Thalia Grace _never_ giggles. But disregarding that, SHE LIKES ME? I wonder if that's actually true or just the caffeine talking, but I didn't want to admit my feelings for her now just in case.

"Uhhh I ummm-" I stammered trying to think a response but Thalia just rubbed her finger on my lips.

"Don't say anything, let's just go back to our dorm!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the Starbucks. I noticed a man was watching Thalia with a confused look and mouthed, "Help me!" But before he could even react, Thalia had pushed through the doors and was on our way to her car.

I decided to drive home, because Thalia seemed a bit occupied at the moment. As I was driving back, I noticed Thalia's chattering had gotten quiet and I looked over to see her asleep. I smirked, and pulled into a parking spot near our dorm building before walking over to her side of the car and picking her up bridal style. Normally, Thalia would have punched me in the face for doing this, but today was apparently a special occasion. As I carried her up the stairs I got coos from girls about how adorable we were, and guys laughed at me for being prissy. I fumbled the door open with one hand, and kicked the door open. I set Thalia down on our living room couch and collapsed next to her, "A quick nap won't hurt." I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Thalia's POV

I woke up with a giant headache, and I groaned as I rolled over. Sadly for me, I realized I was on the couch a little too late as I fell on the floor. "Oh gods did I drink too much caffeine again?" I thought to myself as I pulled myself off the floor. I noticed Nico was still asleep on the couch, so I crept towards the kitchen to get some Advil. I tried to think about what had happened as I swallowed the pill, but it was pretty fuzzy. All I could remember is leaning over the table and telling Nico….

"OH CRAP!" I yelled, spitting out my water and making Nico scramble up from the couch.

"Gods Thalia, I was trying to sleep. What happened?" He asked, his hair all disheveled in the back.

"Did I tell you I…liked you?" I asked, my embarrassment growing. He blushed and looked at the ground.

"You might have mentioned it." I slammed my head on the counter and groaned, "Oh gods, I'm such an idiot." Nico walked over to me and laid his hand on my back. I looked up and noticed that he was really close to my face.

"Guess what Thalia, I like you to." Nico said in a whisper and I smiled.

"Good to know." I leaned forward and we kissed, and it was the best kiss I've ever had.

* * *

Rachel's POV

I stepped out of the taxicab and gave the driver $20, before stalking away into the Maine Street apartment complex. After digging around in Annabeth's files, trust me it involved a lot of sneaking around to get them, I found out her mother lived in Manhattan so I dug around the internet about her, and found out she and Percy's biological father, Poseidon, were big enemies. I rode the elevator up to apartment 3H and knocked on the door. After about a minute, a lady with black hair and beautiful grey eyes opened the door. (A/N: So, I looked up pictures of Athena and a lot of them have her with black hair, so I decided to use those as a reference.)

"Can I help you?" She asked, tucking a loose hair behind her ear.

"Yes are you Athena? Annabeth's mother?" I asked, and her face turned grim.

"Yes, but I haven't seen her in years. Is something the matter?"

I gave her a smile and asked, "May I come in?" She nodded and I walked inside, looking around at all the blueprints and plans she had around.

"So what's this all about?" she asked, giving me a cold stare.

"Oh, well I know you haven't seen Annabeth in a while but I have some information that you might not enjoy hearing about her."

"Go on." Athena said, her eyes softening a tiny bit with curiosity.

"Well, a little bird told me that you aren't a big fan of Poseidon and your daughter happens to be dating his son." I said.

"WHAT? NO DAUGHTER OF MINE WILL DATE THAT IMBISLES OFFSPRING, NO MATTER HOW LONG I HAVEN'T SEEN HER!" Athena screamed, her eyes flashing with rage.

"Well then Athena, I think I can help you out then." We both sat down on the couch, conspiring how to break those two apart…forever.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Well, Rachel's has her heart set on breaking apart Percabeth doesn't she? Sorry about the lack of Percabeth in this chapter, but you did get some Thalico so yay for that! Hope you enjoyed, and remember to leave a review. **

**P.S: PLEASE PLEASE check out my new story When They Could See Through The Mist because I want to get at least 15 reviews on that story before I continue, so if you have time check it out! **


	13. Movie Theatre Pervs

**I'm back! I am sooooooooooooooo very sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but I've been scattered this week. Homework was off the charts, and I've been working on a song for piano, so I had NO time! Also, we've been planning my grandpa's memorial service, so I've been busy with that too! You'll notice that I've been busy, by the terrible quality in writing and shortness of today's chapter but at least you got something! Hahaha, I hope you all had lovely Valentine's Days and I'm so thankful for all my readers! Since today's chapter is so short, I shall make up for it by responding to reviews! **

**P.S: If I already sent you a PM or responded to your review, I won't post anything here! **

**allen r: I hope they fail too, you'll have to find out... **

**Captainforkz: BECAUSE I'M EVIL MWHAHAHAHAHA :) **

**nightworldlover6: Thank you very much! Sorry it's still not very long, but I hope you like the chapter :) **

**WithMyDarkSide: I know right? Ughhh**

**howlsong12: Aww thank you very much! That makes me very happy :D**

**ElmoDaHorse: Bahahaha, I finally updated! Also, UPDATE YOUR STORIES SOON BECAUSE YOU'RE A GREAT WRITER!**

**August1999: I know, I hope they end up together! **

**SummerSpirit18: Bahahaha yes, GOSH DARN IT COFFEE! **

**kendylousoshi : Yes it is now Percabeth and Thalico, but it's focused more around Percy and Annabeth! Don't worry about it, I'm glad to have you read and review! **

**Wrestling is my best skill: I know, ughh RED...**

**Messiml: Glad you like it :) **

**KibaIno All The Way: I finally did, yay! **

**Guest: I know! Hopefully Rachel won't get away with it...**

**Guest 2: Glad you liked the Thalico! **

**Guest 3: That was a very well thought out insult, sorry you don't like it! **

**Guest 4: Yes, RACHEL MUST NOT SUCCEED! **

**Martha: Glad you like it, and I'm very happy you like When They Could See Through The Mist! **

**Alrighty, also if you would like me to check out any of your stories, please say so in the reviews and I'll be happy to read and review them! Ok, ON TO THE STORY! **

* * *

Percy POV

Last night was awesome; Annabeth and I hung out at the Chinese restaurant for hours, talking and laughing until we finally split apart to sleep at 1 A.M. Since today was Saturday, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and I decided to hang out together and check out a movie. Right now it was, about 11 A.M. so I basically fell out of bed, and walked to my closet. Scanning over my clothes for a minute, I pulled out a navy blue jacket, black V-neck, and grey baggy jeans. I didn't really care about taming my hair today, so I just decided to let it go wild. I walked out to find Annabeth flipping through an Architecture book, dressed in black shorts, a white tank top with a grey owl, and white Vans. Her golden blonde hair tumbled down her back, her curls perfect. Even in her simple attire, I thought she was beautiful…don't tell her I said that.

"Ready Annabeth?" I asked, pulling her away from her book. She nodded and we walked towards Nico and Thaila's apartment. I knocked on the door, and the two walked out…HOLDING HANDS.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what happened here?" Annabeth asked, motioning to their hands.

The two of them blushed but Thalia replied, "Uhh well we kissed and now we're-"

"WHAT?" Annabeth screeched, shock covering her face.

"Calm down Annie, Nico's a great guy." Nico blushed and kissed Thalia on the cheek.

"Alright this is too weird for me, let's just head to the movie." I said, and the rest of them agreed.

* * *

We got to the theatre and decided on seeing Mama _**(A/N: I have no idea if this is still in theatre, but just roll with it.)**_

"Are you sure you aren't going to get scared Wise Girl?" I teased her, and she glared at me.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain, if anyone is getting scared, it's you." I laughed and she threw me her dazzling smile. The four of us walked into the theatre and got in line to buy our tickets. Even though Thalia and Nico starting dating, they still fought like they did before.

"Nico, are you looking at that girl's butt?" Thalia asked, her face growing red with anger.

"No way Thals, stop getting jealous." Nico replied, throwing his hands up.

"I'm not jealous, I just want to make sure my new boyfriend is faithful to me." Thalia growled out, crossing her arms.

"Thalia, I love you and only you so don't worry." Nico grabbed her hand, and Thalia gave him a smile.

"Alright, I'll let it slide Death Breath."

We finally bought our tickets, and I bought Annabeth's ticket for her, but only after she almost beat me up.

"Calm down Annabeth, I'm just being a nice roommate." Annabeth stuck her tongue out at me, and we both started laughing. We walked towards the snack counter, but before we got there, some high school kid slapped Annabeth on the butt.

"Hey gorgeous, wanna come to my place?" He winked at her, and I decided he must've been a senior. I could feel my hands clench with anger, and I started to lose feeling.

"Dude, lay off her show some respect." I growled. I hated when guys treated girls like sex slaves, after watching my mom get pushed around by Gabe, situations like this bothered me to no end.

"Calm down, what are you her boyfriend?" He taunted me, as I grew madder by the second.

"Shut up, just walk away and leave us alone." I spat, wanting to wrap an arm around Annabeth, but I restrained myself.

"I agree with Percy, leave me alone or you'll find my foot somewhere you don't want it." He took a second to process what Annabeth said, but seemed to get the picture as he walked away grumbling. "Thanks Percy, I really appreciate it." Annabeth hugged me and I melted into it, hugging her tight and sighing in content.

"Uh Percy? You can let go of me now…." Annabeth spoke, her voice muffled from the hug.

"Oh hahaha, sorry." I pulled away and blushed, as she turned her head blushing. Thalia and Nico walked over holding popcorn, but Thalia noticed both of our red faces.

"Aww look at the two love birds! Do you two need a moment?' She taunted causing Nico to slap a hand on his mouth, to keep from laughing.

"Shut up Thalia." Annabeth snapped, her voice trembling with nervousness.

She laughed and we walked into the theatre together, ready to watch the movie.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short, but like I said, I'm very busy! Remember to R&R :) **


	14. Poseidon's Cliff

**I'M BACK! I'm so very very very sorry it took so long but I've been held up with school! Today's chapter is pretty long, so I hope that makes up for it! Please R&R :) **

* * *

_3 Weeks Later _

(Percy's POV)

"AHHH I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" I yelled, throwing my statistics book to the floor. Finals week has finally arrived, and everyone was cramming all the last bits of information before their exam. I stared at the book on the floor with disgust, hoping that if I stared at it long enough, it would explode. Sadly it didn't work, but Annabeth walked into my room.

"Percy keep it down, some people are trying to study." Annabeth looked exhausted with dark lines underneath her eyes, and her face was paler than usual.

"Woah, what happened to you?" I asked jokingly, but I couldn't help but be a little concerned for her.

"It's my own fault for taking all these math classes so I can be an architect, I have so many hard tests coming." She groaned, and I gave her a sympathetic look.

"Why don't you take a break? We both haven't come out of our dorm for like 2 days, let's go somewhere." I suggested, secretly hoping to spend more time with her.

"Ok usually I wouldn't stop studying, but I think if I cram any longer I might pass out." She smiled, and I sprang up happily, dragging her to my car. Once we climbed in, I turned up the radio and sped off.

"Seaweed Brain, where are we going?" Annabeth asked.

"You'll see." I answered simply, and she pouted in her adorable way and I smiled. After 20 minutes had passed, we arrived to a national park forest and Annabeth gave me a confused look.

"What's so special about this place?" Her eyebrows furrowed together with confusion.

"C'mon I'll show you where my favorite spot is." We got out of the car and I led her through the trees, until we started to hear the faint roar of the ocean. I smiled and sprinted ahead, and Annabeth trailed right behind me. Soon we arrived to Poseidon's Cliff and I let her admire the view. Her eyes grew wide as she walked to the edge of the cliff and plopped down onto the ground, her feet dangling over the edge and she admired the sparkling sea. I walked over and sat down next to her, watching the sun slowly creep down the sky.

"Wow this is beautiful Percy." Annabeth said, her voice barely above a whisper, "How did you find it?"

"I didn't actually, my mom brought me here when I was little. She told me that she and my dad would always come to this spot together, and after he left us we came here together. My mom told me my father was fascinated by the ocean and undersea life, so now I love being near the water because it connects me to my biological father." I trailed off, as the emotions of losing my father fluttered in my chest. Annabeth reached over and grabbed my hand, and I gave her a grateful smile.

"I know it's hard for you Percy, I'm sorry that you were deprived of a father figure. You should know now that you have people who love and care for you…your mom, your friends, and me." She squeezed my hand and I silently cheered in my mind. She admitted that she cared for me! It's time that I showed that I care for her…

"Thanks Annabeth, I'm glad I have you. You're my best friend now, and I'm so happy we're roommates." I admitted, and she blushed.

"You're my best friend too, Percy." She said, and I slung my arm around her shoulders.

"Can I tell you a secret Annabeth?" I asked, looking into her stormy grey eyes.

"Sure Percy." She looked at me curiously.

"In high school, I had a little crush on you…actually a big one." I said, embarrassed and she smiled.

"Really? I thought you hated me…" She trailed off, looking at me.

"Wise Girl, I could never hate you. _Ever._" I replied.

"Well I have to admit that I liked you too, no matter how much you could annoy me." She teased, and I laughed. We grew silent and I gazed into her eyes, getting lost in the endless grey.

"Percy, will you do something for me?" Annabeth asked.

"Anything Annabeth." I stated, not even hesitating for a second.

"Kiss me." Annabeth said, and my eyes grew wide. I couldn't believe that Annabeth Chase wanted me to kiss her. The smartest girl from Goode, the one I bickered with, the one who was jealous of Rachel, the one I've liked since high school. Despite my shock, I leaned forward and so did she. I closed my eyes, and when our lips connected I swear all my thoughts stopped. We both melted into the kiss, my lips buzzed with electricity. After what seemed like forever, we broke apart.

"Wow." Annabeth said, her mouth opening into her dazzling smile. I couldn't even speak yet, and all I'm trying to do is remember what my name is.

(Annabeth's POV)

After we left the park, we both were silent in the car and the music played in the background. I couldn't help but feel giddy, because that was the best kiss I've ever had. The sparks, the passion, everything was there and I couldn't be happier. We finally arrived to our dorm building and I climbed out. Percy raced from his side, and turned me towards him.

"Wait, we can't just not discuss what happened. I don't know about you, but that kiss was amazing to me…and I want to be with you Annabeth. I love your personality, your looks, your smarts, your witty comebacks, how you love life, and I'm tired of dancing around the burning question. Will you be my girlfriend Annabeth?" Percy asked, and I was appalled. The jock from high school was replaced by this loving, caring boy and I couldn't be happier.

"Yes. I would be honored." I replied and I laughed, as Percy picked me up and swung me around happily. He kissed me lightly on the lips again and hand in hand we walked back to our dorm. Even though I felt on top of the world now, I couldn't help but feel like we were being watched…

(?'s POV)

So they finally hooked up, eh? I can't say that I'm shocked…I knew it was going to happen. I'm not worried about their relationship though because if my plan succeeds they aren't going to be together for long. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, get ready for the worst week of your life.

* * *

**It finally happened guys! Percabeth forever! Okay, so I know some of you are probably thinking, "Wow that was rushed," but I really needed to get them together so that's what happened! Please don't leave any flames on this chapter because I put a lot of thought into this!  
**

**ALSO VERY IMPORTANT! My new story _When They Could See Through The Mist_, needs to get to 25 reviews so if you could please please please review that I would be eternally grateful! I will give you a cyber blue cookie ;) **

**Lastly, I changed chapter 9 so Annabeth's dark past is taken out because I decided that it doesn't really fit into this story so I'm sorry for the confusion! Ok, I'll go now! **

****foxlover98**


	15. Author's Note about Continuation

Hello Reader,

So as you've probably noticed, I haven't uploaded for a longgggggggg time, and I would like to sincerely apologize for that. But recently, I just haven't had the time to write this and I'm having terrible writers block. High school is getting really demanding and I need a lot more time and focus for it. So for now, Roomies is going to go on hiatus. I don't know when I'll keep writing it, or if I ever will. Again, I'm really sorry that it had to come to this. I'll try to keep writing, but don't get your hopes up because I'm not positive I ever will continue. You guys are really lovely, and I've had a blast writing for you. I will still try to be active on this account, reviewing stories and reading, but I don't know if I'll keep writing. Again, I apologize and I'm really sad that I had to put this on hiatus. Thank you for everything though, you have been really supportive and awesome reviewers!

~foxlover98


End file.
